


Like Strawberries In Summer

by drowsyfantasy



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy
Summary: This started as a text conversation when my wife told me she was in a 2-hour queue for Burning Crusade Heroic dungeons. I figured I’d help her pass the time. The premise of this is simple: Kael and Jaina get wasted as fuck on summer wine and stumble back to his rooms for a night of passion and then it got maudlin because I was walking home listening to Thaïs: Meditation so strap in, folks.





	Like Strawberries In Summer

Jaina couldn’t stop watching him. She tried to focus on keeping the room from spinning but she kept getting distracted by the feeling of his tongue...oh gods, the things Kael could do with his tongue. His mouth was like fire on her body, all-consuming, trailing down the long column of her throat and blessing her breasts with kisses. He had moved slowly down her belly and used his teeth in the hollow of her hip blade until she had sobbed incoherently and grabbed his long hair. She could remember that silky feeling between her fingertips as she forced his face between her thighs.

Kael’thas was a master of many things; this was clearly one of them.

He moved with practised ease to her inner thighs, nipping up the tender flesh and watching her shake with anticipation. He watched her through drunken hazy gaze and slowly slipped his tongue over her. He curled so that just the tip would rub against her clit.

He felt her hips jerk and smirked up at her as she pushed his head down again.

“Do it for real you bastard,” Jaina slurred.

How could he disobey an order like that? He lowered his face and began slowly lapping at her pussy, tongue as wide and flat and broad as he could make it, the soft wet licking noises mixing with Jaina’s muffled sobs.

He stopped licking and began to rub up and down, from top to bottom again, slippery and wet and loving how she just got more and more juicy with every stroke of his tongue. She was sweet and tart and good, like strawberries in summer.

Jaina twisted and mewled underneath his mouth, refusing and unable to untangle her hands from his long blond hair. He felt her nails digging into his scalp as he refocused on her clit, his teeth just above her pussy, pressing his mouth against her public bone and making a seal with his lips so that he could suck at the sensitive bud of nerves and slide his tongue over it in whorls of loops, over and over.

Kael didn’t let anything stop him. He had wanted this for so long. Jaina’s hips bumped up and down and her body shuddered under him and he could taste her juices as he gave her what she craved. His lower jaw ached and his teeth kept bumping into her public bone but he held on and rode her pussy with his face and even as she bucked wildly as she came - a shower of sticky, clear, hot cum - he refused to stop. He kept his tongue rubbing slowly against her clit until she forced his head away, begging him to stop for a minute and let her breathe. He did, licking his chin and watching her breasts heave with effort. Her nipples were popped up from her soft breasts like buttons, and he went up and sucked on one while she untangled her hands from his waist-length waves.

Jaina was still breathless as she pet Kael’s hair and back weakly, shuddering every time his thigh gently rubbed between her legs. He traced the sweet contractions of her orgasm and just as they were lightening up, he shifted to set off a new wave of aftershocks, prolonging her pleasure for as much as he could.

“You’re good at that,” Jaina managed to mumble, her eyes closed from pleasure. Her whole body felt strung out, her skin tingling like mild fire. “Fuck, you’re good at that...”

“So are you,” Kael replied, kissing her nipple again and slowly pushing it up and down with his tongue like a switch. “Your taste makes me hungry for you...”

He could feel her shiver again. His thigh was slick from sliding against her pussy.

“Could you do it again?” Kael heard her whisper.

“I could do it for hours,” the elf promised her. “I would do it for as long as you wanted, as often as you wanted.”

Jaina’s laugh was airy, breathy. “Arthas never bothers with that,” and the name felt like a stab to Kael’s lungs, sapping his air and leaving him without the power to speak. “He’s just...he kisses me and it feels like he just wants his own pleasure.”

It took Kael a minute to summon breath to respond. “A great lady should only know pleasure, not have it stolen from her.” He kissed her mouth and worshipped her with it, love in his lips and every stroke of his tongue.

The moans Jaina let into his mouth were exquisite and he savoured them the way he savoured her juices running down his chin. Kael barely noticed his own erection until a delicate hand snaked down between his legs and squeezed him. He came off her lips with a jolt, an intake of breath. “Ah...”

“Silly,” Jaina laughed again. “I know you want this, too. Why are you waiting so long?”

“I would never take what belongs to you,” he managed, rocking a little into her warm palm. Jaina was holding him. Jaina, at last. “Not without asking.”

“I want it. I want to feel you inside me,” Jaina murmured into the base of his long ear, rolling her teeth in the soft skin. Kael shuddered and almost turned away. It felt and sounded too good to be true and he’d waited so long, so long for this. Years.

“I will bring you so much pleasure.” Kael’thas swore, moving down again and taking his cock in hand. He watched her face, seeing her smile, then looked down at her hips. Her thighs parted as he dropped his gaze.

Her cunt was slick and shiny with her cum and his saliva. Her pussy lips were flushed dark pink and swollen from pleasure, little red marks of his teeth in her skin above her public mound. He looked further down at his cock. It throbbed in his hand, giving a visible twitch. A small pearl of precum had pooled at the tip, and the knowledge that he would soon lose sight of himself inside her body made his skin burn.

He bent to kiss the inside of her knee before pulling her hips up a little more and sliding a pillow beneath her waist. Jaina giggled as she slid down the wet sheets and got comfy again. “You’re too much, Kael.”

He just breathed as he took in the sight of her, on her back on his bed, completely open and warm and relaxed and trusting him. Trusting that only good things would come to pass.

He had no intention of disappointing her.

Kael rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy, eyes never leaving her face. Jaina’s mouth opened a little in anticipation, tongue wetting her lips before slipping back inside.

“Do it,” she whispered, and he was helpless to obey. With his eyes locked on hers, he pushed his cock inside of her. He felt her warm, slippery lips part around him and the hot, slick inner walls of her pussy fully enveloped him.

They moaned as one, Jaina’s eyes falling shut even as Kael’s mouth fell open with pleasure. She was perfect; she was better than he had ever dared imagine. He kept pushing until her eyebrows knit and her breath hitched and he felt something stop him; he had reached her depths and was fully inside her, safely enveloped in her velvet glory.

“Jaina,” he managed, unmoving though he died not to, “Jaina, Jaina, Jaina...”

“Ah...” she managed to open her eyes. “Kael, What is it? What’s the matter?”

He couldn’t speak; her body held him hostage, stole his voice and his air and his heart. Her warmth squeezed him and he choked out a noise which was not Common and barely Elvish and his arms fell to her sides and he began to thrust.

His first made her head fall back and her jaw drop and her eyes snap shut again. “Kael!” It was her turn to whisper-scream his name like it was the only word she could pronounce.

He kept thrusting; he wanted to bury himself inside her heat forever and never come back out again. In, he was safe and warm; out, the slick drag of her pussy walls and the rush of cool air on his overheated skin made him dizzy.

“Don’t stop...” Jaina moaned, twisting her hips on the pillow. “Go faster. Harder.”

Kael slipped his arms under her calves and pulled her legs up, holding one against his chest as he obeyed, thrusting into her body without holding back. Each snap of his hips seemed to draw a soft cry of pleasure from her until the noises became one long great noise and a wail of orgasm escaped her lips as her walls clamped down around his cock like a vice, impossibly tight. He had to stop or he would come, seeing stars explode under his tightly shut eyelids.

All he could do to stave off his orgasm was to bite his lip and concentrate on his breathing as Jaina writhed beneath him, still impaled.

He could hear Jaina breathing and feel her walls convulsing around him in orgasm. It was all he could do not to absolutely lose his mind. _She is incredible_ , he thought to himself, _she always has been. She gives so freely like this, open_.

“Kael,” she whispered, and he opened his eyes. His skin was singing her name, his body aflame for her. “Kael, you’re still...”

He swallowed, trembling. “I didn’t want it to be over so soon.”

“I want it. I want to feel you come inside me. I want you to tell me how It feels,” her cheeks burned red with hot embarrassment and arousal. “I want you to tell me how _I_ feel to you.”

“You feel so hot...and wet, and tight, Jaina, perfect, beautiful Jaina, and I can barely stand it.” He admitted, as he slowly started to thrust again. Faster and faster. “Jaina I’m going to come, you’re going to make me come if you don’t stop squeezing me like that, you’re so wet for me I can’t, I can’t stop myself, oh Jaina,” he couldn’t keep his eyes open, he couldn’t catch his breath, “Jaina please, _please_...”

“Come for me, Kael,” he could feel her hands in her hair and tugging him down, and he was coming as he moved down to kiss her, losing himself in her mouth and emptying himself into her body. She didn’t let up, clenching around him on purpose, until his toes were twisting into the bedsheets and his hips and thighs strained to push deeper inside her, pumping her full, his body craving to be inside hers, to be forever with her.

His face was wet and Jaina murmured something and he opened his eyes to a blur of colour and realized he was crying. She didn’t seem to mind though. She was telling him how good he was, how amazing and yes, how beautiful and perfect he was, not just her, no, but him as well, and kissing his tears away.

The last of his orgasm was ebbing away and he didn’t want to move. She made no sign of letting him go; her arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders and back, fingers tangled in his long blond hair, mingling with hers where it spread over the pillows. “Kael,” she looked up, searching his eyes, his face, and he knew the alcohol that had fuelled this passion had well been burned off by now. What was she looking for? Regret? Guilt? He had neither; he had both. Regret that he had waited this long. Guilt for keeping his great love and desire for her a secret.

“Yes?” He whispered back, unable to deny her anything, ready to give her everything. If she demanded it all again, he would move the world and the moons to give it to her.

“I don’t want to go home.”

He crushed his lips to her collarbone, melting into her again. “Then stay here, with me, like this. My home is open to you, forever, as long as you want it.” His murmur was muffled, but still audible. Jaina stroked his hair a bit more gently.

“I could say I had no idea, but I think I’d be lying.” Jaina admitted softly and his heart leapt. “I had a feeling, I guess, about this. About you. The way you look at me when you think I can’t see you.”

Kael felt himself burn again, and yes, he did have guilt for more. She was so young, compared to him. She was a child, despite being old enough to be drunk on wine in a Dalaran salon with him and stagger back to his rooms. How could he, in good conscience, do this? And yet, how could he not?

“How long have I loved you?” Kael closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her shoulder. Her fingertips curled against his ear, tucking his hair back. “As long as I have known you. I loved you first as a friend, as a peer, then as a woman, then as a man would with any lover.”

“You’re talking too much poetry again,” Jaina giggled, and Kael could feel her smile, the corners of her lips turn up under his ear.

“Yes, you seem to do that to me. Perhaps it’s a spell you’ve woven upon me.”

“Then I think it’s a spell I should learn and memorize and cast again and again until I’m out of mana.”

“I’ll give you all of mine.”

“Wouldn’t that starve you?”

“I would starve for you. I would die for you, would go to my death with a smile if it made you right.”

Jaina was silent for a long moment, her fingers still stroking his hair.

“Stay alive for me. I command it,” she said it urgently, as though afraid, and he could feel her body tense up beneath his.

“Well then, I suppose I’ll just have to live forever.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
